Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 413 - Bobcat
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 413 - Bobcat is the four-hundred thirteenth regular episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the seventy-ninth episode of Season 5. Video Overview Amateur Photographer Kurt appears and sees that the TNT explosion from last episode mimics how he placed the Pink Sheep wool. Kurt gets photos of the monument with Wolfie and continues, saying that $12,806.11 has been raised for Child's Play Charity. Audio Issues On Wednesday there may have been a slight drone in the Far Lands or Bust episode, and when Kurt is recording he has planned this recording at the time with the lowest amount of noise. There was no Thursday stream as there were Bobcat Jackhammers outside and it was very loud. Question: What is Pluto doing recently? Joking, Kurt says it is doing 'dwarf planet stuff' before saying New Horizons will fly by Pluto July 14th 2015, getting the first true pictures of it and Charon and other Kuiper Belt objects. Soon science students can see actual pictures of Pluto. Since Pluto's discovery it has not completed a full orbit, as it's orbit is quite slow. Kurt sleeps and hears a new rumble outside, but continues. Question: Which Mindcrackers do you think would make an interesting pairing? Are there any Mindcrackers you haven't been teamed up with in the past, that you'd like to play with? Or any ones you have played with that suit your style and play personality, also any ideas you'd like to see in future UHCs? Ultra Hardcore's used to be recorded on Fridays, and now they are on the weekends. That means that Kurt often cannot attend as it is being recorded on a weekend, but the season is continuing without him and he's been watching Vintage Beef, Avidya, and Guude. Random teams have been the go-to style, but maybe there will be future UHCs. Team Single Malt Scotch was very popular and Kurt does not really know the style of other Mindcrackers. Kurt would like to something with Sevadus, and wants maybe to play with MCGamer, Millbee, and Avidya, though he's been with MCGamer and Avidya before. Kurt really wants to be with Guude and then finds a pseudo-ravine. Kurt really enjoyed Season 16 with the shrinking world border as it affected many battles. Things like Tiny Biomes or Frequent Structures could be good, and Kurt liked some of the oceanic seasons. The background noises start up, and Kurt says he and Baj should have been Team Background Noise in Season 12. Question: Do you think they universes exist? For example, there is a Kurt in a parallel universe that has made different choices and is living a different life? Thoughts on that theory and that that hypothesis? Another theory is there are infinite alternate universes, potentially even within our own universe. There is no true way to prove alternate universes and they might follow different rules. Kurt keeps his astronomical interests more grounded and tangible, and the more you think about it the weirder it gets. Question: Would you ever like to fly an airplane or get a pilot's license? Flying was something Kurt wanted to pursue, but some kind of race club would be more fun. On Saturday he should get a Patreon video out with some important news. Trivia * The end slate links to Minecraft BINGO - Blind Seed Challenge 26845, and Kurt Plays Forza Motorsport 5 - EP05 - Mini Money Maker].